Cher Inconnu
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Dans cette ambiance hypnotique, avec cette musique qui rendait impossible toute conversation, les corps se rapprochaient ou s'éloignaient sans vraiment se préoccuper les uns des autres, bien que parfois se produisait une étrange alchimie." [KevinxJamie]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Cher Inconnu**

Dans ce bâtiment un peu délabré, une fête battait son plein. La musique, poussée à un important volume, tambourinait violemment dans les oreilles et le crâne des danseurs qui se déhanchaient, en sueur, sur la piste de danse. Il était une heure tardive de la nuit, ou bien très tôt le matin, mais personne ne semblait encore être intéressé par l'idée de rejoindre son lit et d'offrir à son corps fatigué, à ses tympans malmenés, un peu de repos. Les lumières aux couleurs diverses, parfois vives, parfois tamisées, allaient et venaient à des rythmes aléatoires et pourtant captivants. Dans cette ambiance hypnotique, avec cette musique qui rendait impossible toute conversation, les corps se rapprochaient ou s'éloignaient sans vraiment se préoccuper les uns des autres, bien que parfois se produisait une étrange alchimie. Au cours de celle-ci, deux regards pouvaient se croiser et instinctivement, les êtres à leur source se mettaient à graviter l'un autour de l'autre.

En cet instant précis, cela était advenu à deux jeunes hommes. Le premier, à la peau mate, aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux d'un brun sombre, possédait clairement toute l'assurance rêvée, habitué à l'endroit, à la danse, à la foule. Il était plus grand que l'autre et portait des vêtements au style appuyé, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. L'autre, plus petit pratiquement d'une tête, était habillé bien plus simplement et sa danse hésitante, presque tremblante, montrait bien que sa présence ici n'était pas coutumière. Il avait les joues rouges d'embarras et ses yeux, noirs eux aussi, quittaient régulièrement ceux de son partenaire d'un soir. Il avait la peau légèrement bronzée et des cheveux au brun clair. Souvent, il humidifiait de sa langue ses lèvres constamment entrouvertes. Il paraissait sur le point de suffoquer de chaleur sans parvenir à se résigner à abandonner la piste de danse. Il était adorablement faible.

Celui à la peau mate cessa alors de tourner autour de sa proie et, avec une grâce féline, vint se placer derrière l'autre garçon. Il le colla à lui, glissant une main sur sa gorge et l'autre sur son torse. Son partenaire leva les bras pour passer ses mains dans sa nuque. Leurs corps se mouvaient désormais l'un contre l'autre en une danse sensuellement érotique, à la limite de l'indécence. Le plus petit des deux danseurs était à présent rouge brique mais il continuait obstinément à jouer le jeu. Chacun ignorait ce pourquoi l'autre était venu ici, et au final, peut-être faisaient-ils une énorme bêtise. Sans doute plus que peut-être, même. Mais leurs chairs commençaient à s'attirer ; ils perdaient peu à peu le contrôle sans trop chercher à le récupérer. Ils se laissaient happer par les possibilités que leur offrait cette inédite situation. Le frottement entre eux était passé de « simple danse » à « intense nécessité ». Alors, lorsque celui aux cheveux plus clairs leva les yeux vers son partenaire et que leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, ce fut l'étincelle qui mit le feu aux poudres.

[… … …]

Jamie se réveilla en sursaut, plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre. Sa masculinité réclamait l'attention à laquelle elle avait eu droit au cours de la nuit. Cela ne s'était certes fait qu'au travers de son pantalon, mais le jeune facteur se rappelait très bien de la sensation de la main de l'autre garçon entre ses jambes après qu'ils se soient éclipsés pour se rendre à l'arrière du bâtiment, à l'abri des regards. Il regarda son réveil ; quatorze heures huit. Heureusement que le dimanche la poste était fermée, sinon il se serait fait sévèrement remettre les pendules à l'heure. Revenant à son actuel problème, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Devait-il régler cela à la main ou bien faire appel à la douche froide ? Il se remémora alors les lèvres de son partenaire de danse contre les siennes, leurs langues et leurs souffles se mêlant. Il se rappela les mains de l'autre jeune homme sous son t-shirt, dans son dos, sur ses reins. Il se souvint de la nette masse dure contre sa paume, entre ses doigts, lorsque l'autre avait conduit sa main pour qu'il lui rende la pareille. Tout bien réfléchi, la douche froide n'aurait aucun effet.

[… … …]

Jamie était retourné à sa routine, distribuant le courrier des habitants de Beach City le matin et travaillant pour le théâtre local l'après-midi. Ses journées étaient bien occupées mais ses pensées restaient tournées vers cette fête à laquelle il avait participé une bonne semaine auparavant. Le jeune facteur n'avait pas revu l'inconnu depuis et il savait de source sûre que Sour Cream n'avait l'autorisation du maire d'utiliser le bâtiment qu'une fois par mois. Ainsi donc le seul espoir de Jamie de revoir son partenaire était de le croiser par hasard dans la rue, ce qui avait peu de chance de se produire. En fait, il doutait même que l'autre garçon soit de la ville, car il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais dû lui apporter la moindre lettre. Voilà pourquoi il pensait que celui qui le hantait n'habitait sans doute pas dans le coin.

Ce n'était pas pour arranger ses affaires ; il voulait absolument lui parler. Il avait des tas de choses à lui dire, à lui demander… Oh, bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de le faire en face à face, alors il avait rédigé une lettre qu'il comptait lui remettre dès qu'il le verrait. Il avait bien interrogé deux ou trois personnes sur son mystérieux partenaire, évidemment sans rentrer dans les détails de sa soirée, mais tous lui avaient répondu la même chose ; « Je ne sais pas où il habite, mais c'est un sale type alors reste loin de lui. ». Si cela l'avait rendu encore plus nerveux à l'idée de le retrouver, ça avait aussi attisé son envie d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre. En vérité, il peinait à croire que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir durant leur danse et même après ait été généré par une mauvaise personne.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il essayait de taire son inquiétude, ses doutes, en se disant que dans le pire des cas, il pourrait revoir l'inconnu à la prochaine fête. Il lui suffisait donc de prendre son mal en patience. Enfin… il l'espérait.

[… … …]

Kevin terminait de sourire à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain quand on sonna à la porte. La douce voix de sa tendre mère résonna alors dans le domicile familial.

-KEVIN ! VAS-Y !

Il grogna et quitta la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Heureusement qu'il avait terminé de s'habiller ; quelques minutes plus tôt et il n'aurait eu qu'une serviette autour de sa taille. Il descendit les escaliers et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il se figea tandis que le garçon en face de lui se décolorait dangereusement. Lorsque le jeune facteur fut blanc comme un linge, une violente rougeur jaillit sur ses joues. Il laissa échapper le colis qu'il portait mais le rattrapa savamment avant qu'il ne touche terre.

-B-b-bonjour ! J-je… heu… C-comme cette maison est t-très loin, normalement c'est ma c-collègue qui s'en charge m-mais elle est… ! N'est p-pas… ! Ne p-peut pas aujourd'hui, a-alors je la remplace ! Bégaya-t-il.

Puis il ajouta d'une traite en lui tendant le colis ;

-J'aiunelivraisonàfaireàcetteadresse!

Le cerveau de Kevin moulina quelques instants avant qu'il n'arrive à traduire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il prit ce qu'on lui tendait, regardant mécaniquement qui était l'expéditeur. Sa grand-mère gâteuse. Sans doute était-ce encore ces espèces de biscuits durs comme de la pierre au goût non-identifié et à l'apparence peu avenante. Elle en envoyait régulièrement depuis que, étant petit, il lui avait dit par politesse qu'ils étaient très bons. Il avait depuis retenu la leçon qu'il ne fallait pas ménager les gens. Jamais.

-Ok. Autre chose ? Demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt, l'autre garçon glissa une main dans son sac et en sortit une lettre qu'il abattit sur le colis avant de tirer et de présenter à la vitesse de l'éclair son boîtier de commandes et son stylet.

-Unesignatures'ilteplaît.

Kevin baissa momentanément les yeux vers la lettre. Rose. Avec des cœurs. Ok. Ça craignait. Il prit le stylet et signa sur l'écran tactile. Le jeune facteur, son devoir accompli, se détourna et s'en alla d'un pas robotique. Kevin referma la porte. Il souffla. Ooook. Ce qui venait de se passer… était trop bizarre.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'ÉTAIT ?! Hurla alors sa mère.

-Le facteur ! Cria-t-il en retour. Mamie a récidivé !

Il entendit sa mère jurer et il monta rejoindre sa chambre. Il posa le colis sur son bureau et s'assit sur son lit en position de yoga. Il se mit à respirer très lentement. Oui, il venait de revoir un type qu'il avait sans honte allumé avant de presque coucher avec. Non, l'autre ne semblait pas être passé à autre chose. Mais, non, cette lettre rose clairement pleine de bons sentiments devait avoir été écrite par une quelconque admiratrice. Pas par l'autre type. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre pour en avoir le cœur net.

 _Cher inconnu,_

 _J'ignore quand cette lettre te parviendra, mais au moment où je l'écris, plusieurs jours déjà depuis notre rencontre se sont écoulés. De longs, insupportablement longs, jours. Il me tarde donc de te remettre ceci. Mais peut-être te demandes-tu pourquoi je couche ainsi ces mots sur le papier ; je m'en vais te répondre dans les plus prompts délais._

Bon. Il n'y avait aucun marqueur de genre, ni aucun moyen de savoir à quand remontait la rencontre en question. Et pour ce qui était de remettre la lettre en mains propres, la personne pouvait très bien s'être dégonflée. Donc pour le moment, ça pouvait être n'importe qui.

 _Tout d'abord, il te faut savoir que je n'avais avant cette fête jamais participé à aucun rassemblement de ce genre. Non pas que j'aie peur de la foule… Je suis comédien à mes heures perdues ; j'aime les scènes, les jeux de lumière… Mais jamais encore je ne m'étais retrouvé sous le feu des projecteurs sans autre rôle à jouer que le mien._

… C'était donc un homme. Mais pas de panique ; ce n'était pas forcément le jeune facteur. Il avait participé à de nombreuses soirées et avait dansé avec des tas de personnes différentes, filles comme garçons. Rien ne prouvait encore que l'auteur de la lettre et son partenaire le plus récent ne faisaient qu'un.

 _La curiosité m'avait poussé à venir voir comment cela se passait… Je suis longtemps resté dans mon coin à observer, à tenter de comprendre. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Au théâtre, il y a peu de place à l'improvisation ; la plupart des choses, -dialogues, mouvements-, sont déjà écrites. Si l'interprétation est libre, la voie, elle, demeure toute tracée. Mais à cette fête, ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas mon domaine. Malgré tout, je suis une vraie tête de mule alors j'ai fini par prendre mon courage à deux mains afin de me lancer, quoique discrètement. J'avais bien saisi qu'il fallait se laisser porter, ne pas réfléchir… J'essayais de ne penser à rien, de me concentrer sur la musique, mais j'étais tout de même mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, j'ai insisté. Je ne pouvais abandonner si facilement, peu importait le temps que je devais passer avant que mes pas ne ressemblent enfin à quelque chose._

Cela ne lui donnait pas plus d'indications ; il choisissait toujours sa cible parmi les moins bons de la piste. Ainsi, sa supériorité pouvait pleinement s'exprimer au travers de son évident talent qu'il aimait voir se refléter dans les yeux de son partenaire. Et puis, ce n'était même pas encore dit que l'auteur de la lettre ait dansé avec lui ; ça pouvait juste être quelqu'un avec qui il avait parlé sans même partager une danse.

 _Puis j'ai croisé ton regard. J'ai cru y déceler de l'intérêt, et cela m'a poussé à me surpasser. J'avais beau ne pas te connaître, je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Et il y a comme des ailes qui m'ont poussé dans le dos quand tu es venu vers moi. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'une danse nous mène aussi loin, et même si je me demande encore comment j'ai pu ainsi me laisser faire par une personne que je venais tout juste de rencontrer, je ne parviens pas à le regretter, car ce que j'ai ressenti était fort, était intense. Je l'avoue ; j'ai aimé te regarder danser près de moi. J'ai aimé tout faire pour conserver ton attention. J'ai aimé sentir ton corps onduler contre le mien. J'ai aimé ne pas me soucier de ce que des témoins pourraient penser de moi, de nous. Et j'ai aimé être à l'arrière de ce bâtiment, avec toi. J'ai aimé sentir tes mains sur moi. Je dois le reconnaître ; j'ai envie, j'ai besoin de retrouver ces sensations. Je t'ai désiré, et tu m'as désiré… du moins je me plais à le croire._

C'était le facteur. C'était carrément le facteur. Et, non seulement il n'était pas passé à autre chose, mais en plus il en redemandait. Kevin était partagé. D'un côté, il trouvait ça normal, presque blasant, de faire autant d'effet à l'autre garçon. Après tout, il était tellement parfait et doué dans tous les domaines… Mais d'un autre… La lecture de cette lettre faisait ressurgir en lui tous les petits détails croustillants de cette fameuse nuit… Et il était actuellement en train de se mordiller à la lèvre inférieure en la revisualisant.

 _Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu es parti sans un mot en me laissant planté là, après m'avoir pris ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une première fois. Je veux juste connaître ton nom. Je veux juste te connaître toi._

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était parti ? Parce que le plaisir qu'il avait pris à commander la main innocente de l'autre jeune homme l'avait secoué. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans son petit jeu de conquête. Non pas qu'il ne s'était jamais permis d'aller jusque-là auparavant, mais plutôt qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti l'envie. Cette danse avait été enchanteresse. Il avait l'habitude de voir de l'admiration ou de la jalousie dans les regards. Parfois de la colère. Mais jamais on n'avait levé vers lui des yeux remplis d'étoiles. Littéralement.

 _Vois-tu, il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir le coup de foudre, mais je ne peux pas dire que ça ait été le cas avec toi… Si j'étais tombé amoureux de toi dès le premier instant, j'aurais inévitablement fui. Il m'aura fallu cette danse. Il m'aura fallu ce début d'intimité. Il m'aura fallu ces jours à penser à toi, à ton sourire, à tes mouvements. Il m'aura fallu cette lettre. A présent, je sais._

Kevin, lui, depuis la fête, s'était efforcé, au contraire, de ne pas y penser. De chasser de sa mémoire ces souvenirs facultatifs. Et il avait tellement l'habitude de se moquer de tout qu'il s'en était pas mal tiré… jusqu'à ce que ce crétin énamouré vienne jusqu'à chez lui pour lui donner une lettre pleine de son mièvre ressenti.

 _Tu m'obsèdes._

Driiing ! Sonnette d'alarme tirée ! Corde sensible touchée ! Kevin en était bouche bée. Toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait côtoyées niaient qu'il les obsédait. Mais le jeune facteur, lui, l'admettait, l'écrivant noir sur blanc. Enfin, rouge sur rose clair.

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Jamie_

Il observa ce dernier mot, ce prénom qui trouvait un sens si on échangeait le « i » et le « m »… à une apostrophe près, bien sûr ; il ne fallait pas assassiner l'orthographe, mais il se comprenait. Il soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec toi ?…

[… … …]

Jamie était terriblement agité. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de l'inconnu depuis qu'il lui avait remis sa lettre. Il se doutait que cela se traduisait par une impossibilité de lui rendre ses sentiments, mais il avait décidé d'obtenir une réponse claire de la bouche de son partenaire. Et en cas de rejet… il ferait tout pour le faire changer d'avis. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour mettre au point des stratégies, encore moins en matière de séduction, mais s'il avait su attirer l'autre garçon une fois, il pouvait recommencer. Alors, à présent que la nuit était tombée, Jamie marchait vers le bâtiment d'où provenaient les ondes de choc des enceintes de Sour Cream. Il se tordait nerveusement les doigts tout en avançant d'une démarche raide, avec un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Il allait devoir se détendre s'il voulait pouvoir danser sans avoir l'air d'un pantin mal articulé.

Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans le bâtiment, il fut aussitôt assourdi par la musique. Il grimaça légèrement ; il aurait encore un mal de tête monstrueux et les oreilles bourdonnantes le lendemain. Il se donna deux petites claques sur les joues pour se réorienter vers le but de sa venue ici. Il scanna la piste du regard ; elle était déjà bien occupée, mais il manquait la seule personne qu'il voulait voir. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire que trois choses ; soit celui qu'il cherchait n'était pas encore arrivé, soit il ne comptait tout simplement pas venir, soit il était déjà parti avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comme Jamie était d'un naturel optimiste, il décréta qu'il s'agissait de la première possibilité et convint de mettre le temps que l'autre garçon prendrait à venir à profit pour s'échauffer. Il rejoignit le coin qu'il occupait la dernière fois et entreprit de se remettre progressivement dans le bain. Il s'était un peu entraîné chez lui en prévision de ce jour, alors il se sentait déjà un peu moins empoté qu'à la fête précédente.

[… … …]

Kevin était le meilleur danseur de Beach City, et en tant que tel, il ne pouvait arriver à la même heure que tout le monde. Il devait se faire désirer. Et surtout, il n'aimait pas se présenter avant que l'ambiance ne soit installée. Il était toujours ennuyeux d'attendre sur le côté que la piste se remplisse et que les gens se dérident. Il voulait le meilleur. Il méritait le meilleur. Il avait donc pris la décision de remettre à sa place ce Jamie. Car, oui, c'était une bien jolie lettre pleine de souvenirs plutôt plaisants et avec quelques mots très pertinents, mais il était hors de question qu'il perde son précieux temps avec une relation amoureuse stupide. Et pour ce qui était des étoiles dans les yeux… C'était particulièrement flatteur, certes, mais c'était surtout étrange. Pourquoi Diable irait-il s'encombrer d'une espèce de phénomène ? Non, mieux valait rester le solitaire charmeur et libre comme l'air qu'il était que-…

Le wagon de ses pensées dérailla et alla s'écraser dans l'espace de son cerveau réservé à l'indignation. Il venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment et de voir que le jeune facteur était tranquillement en train de danser et de rire en compagnie de la fille du pizzaïolo, sous l'air approbateur du fils du maire. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait être un train d'halluciner. Sa toute fraîche conquête ne pouvait pas s'être aussi rapidement désintéressée de lui au profit de ces danseurs du dimanche prétendument cool qui devraient plutôt être rendus à lécher le sol qu'il foulait ! Il effleura l'idée d'aller chercher ce Jamie pour le traîner dehors afin qu'ils s'expliquent mais ç'aurait été lui donner trop d'importance. Alors il se mit en tête de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce directement sur le terrain. C'était à lui de snober les gens, pas l'inverse. Le jeune facteur allait déguster.

[… … …]

Jamie était heureux que Buck et Jenny soient venus le trouver ; c'était un peu triste de danser sans compagnie. Les deux amis s'en sortaient très bien, contrairement à lui, mais il plaisait à l'apprenti comédien de voir la jeune femme rire des erreurs qu'il pouvait commettre. Parfois, elle se rapprochait de lui et le laissait la faire tourner. Bien qu'elle retournait régulièrement avec son partenaire initial pour ne pas non plus le délaisser, elle faisait des efforts pour permettre à Jamie de s'intégrer et le jeune facteur appréciait le geste. Néanmoins, il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il recherchait vraiment. Alors quand il remarqua la présence de son partenaire de la précédente fête, il passa son bras sur son front et plia légèrement les genoux pour mimer la fatigue et faire comprendre à Buck et Jenny qu'il s'éloignait un moment. Les deux autres acquiescèrent et Jamie prit ses distances d'avec la piste pour mieux observer l'inconnu.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois pour se rendre compte que l'autre jeune homme était, de tous les danseurs, celui avec le plus de grâce et de charisme. Il prenait ce qu'il faisait au sérieux et s'efforçait de dominer les autres, y parvenant sans trop d'efforts. Il ne se dandinait pas comme certains ou certaines pouvaient le faire ; ses pas avaient du sens. Chacun de ses mouvements était calculé pour s'accorder aux autres. Il le faisait avec tellement de naturel… ça semblait si simple quand on le regardait… Aussi, nul ne pouvait nier sans hypocrisie qu'il était beau, que ses yeux possédaient l'éclat particulier propre aux arrogants et que son sourire avait quelque chose de captivant. C'est totalement envoûté que Jamie s'approcha de lui.

[… … …]

Kevin était dans son élément. La danse était son troisième poumon, son second cœur. Tous les regards, toutes les lumières devaient converger vers lui. C'était ainsi que ça devait se passer. C'était l'ordre naturel des choses. Il savait que l'attention de tous était portée sur lui bien que personne ne l'admirait franchement. Il était « un sale type » ; c'était ce que tous ces envieux disaient, mais il sentait les regards posés sur lui. Il était épié. Il était le secret commun à chacun. Le péché inavoué de tous. Qu'ils l'acceptent ou non, il les obsédait. Et il adorait ça. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Ce Jamie. Planté à quelques pas de lui et le fixant avec ces deux immenses étoiles dans les yeux. Béa d'admiration. Il tendit une main au jeune facteur qui, souriant plus largement encore, l'attrapa. Kevin attira l'autre garçon contre lui. Il posa une main ferme sur les fesses de Jamie et lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi immobiles. Puis le jeune facteur, à la surprise de son partenaire, donna un léger coup de bassin. Les yeux de Kevin s'agrandirent de surprise tandis que l'autre garçon se défaisait de son emprise pour danser de la manière la plus provocante possible contre lui, l'invitant à un corps-à-corps passionné, sans pour autant cesser de le contempler avec ses yeux étoilés. Kevin se dit qu'il fallait arrêter les frais maintenant, avant de perdre à nouveau le contrôle et faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait, qu'il _allait_ regretter. Mais il avait la gorge sèche et son cœur revendiquait dans sa poitrine. Horrifié, abasourdi, bien qu'au fond satisfait, il découvrit qu'il avait présumé de ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas résister à un tel regard, aussi anormal fut-il. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer un tel appel. Il entra dans la danse. Il entra dans _leur_ danse.

Le garçon à la peau mate posa une main sur le torse de son partenaire et le repoussa. Puis il remonta ses mains le long de son propre corps qui ondulait avec une impressionnante fluidité. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et tourna sur lui-même, faisant voler le bas de sa veste. Jamie combla la distance qui le séparait du talentueux danseur, laissant l'autre l'attraper par les hanches. Il sentit une main se perdre au creux de ses reins tandis qu'il se laissait emporter dans un violent tango. Ils n'écoutaient plus ni les paroles sur la musique, ni même la mélodie, se calquant uniquement sur l'impression de métronome donnée par la vibration du boomer. Jamie ne regardait que son partenaire ; tout le reste autour de lui était flou. Il ne savait plus quelle chanson passait ni qui il y avait autour d'eux ; il faisait confiance à l'autre jeune homme pour le conduire sur la piste. L'apprenti comédien avait terriblement chaud sans être certain de ce qui en était le principal responsable entre la danse et son partenaire. Soudainement, il dut se cambrer, basculant tout son buste en arrière avant que l'autre garçon ne le redresse et qu'ils ne se retrouvent plaqués l'un contre l'autre.

Le duo était figé au milieu de la piste de danse. Les yeux de Kevin refusaient de lâcher les étoiles dans le regard de son partenaire. Tous deux étaient haletants et moites de sueur. Normalement, le garçon à la peau mate aurait trouvé ça répugnant, mais ce coup-ci, un franc sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il tenta de le réprimer et l'échec qui s'en suivit lui arracha un rire. Lorsque Jamie voulut entrecroiser les doigts des mains qu'ils avaient de liées, il n'essaya pas de l'en empêcher. Leurs visages étaient si proches… Encore un peu et ils pourraient s'embrasser. Encore un peu… un peu… si peu… Mais alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, Kevin réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit. Il regarda autour de lui. Le DJ et les autres danseurs fixaient son duo avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il ne lui aurait sans doute pas plu d'entendre que, contrairement à ce dont il était persuadé, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était soucié de lui quand il faisait son show tout seul, mais qu'en revanche, sa petite scène avec Jamie était loin d'être passée inaperçue. La dernière fois, ils s'étaient trouvés dans un coin, loin de la masse, mais cette présente nuit, ils avaient repris leur flirt, car il fallait reconnaître que c'en était un, en plein centre de la piste.

Il paniqua donc. Non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à snober le jeune facteur comme il avait pourtant prévu de le faire, mais en plus il s'était laissé emporter. Il avait été faible. Et tout le monde avait vu. Il s'intéressa de nouveau à Jamie et s'empourpra. Il rompit tout contact, s'éloignant de quelques pas. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, une main devant son visage, il regardait le sol. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir jamais été si embarrassé. Finalement, il prit la fuite, attrapant au passage son partenaire par le poignet. Il l'emmena dehors puis il bifurqua vers l'arrière du bâtiment. A l'intérieur, le DJ se remit les idées en place et relança la musique. Kevin s'arrêta et se mit à crier.

-Ils m'ont vu comme ça, et c'est ta faute ! Accusa-t-il.

-Hm, par « comme ça », tu veux dire « amoureux » ? Demanda Jamie, sans moquerie.

Le garçon à la peau mate se tourna vers lui et posa un doigt sur son torse.

-Je ne suis certainement pas amoureux de toi, arrête de rêver.

-Si tu ne l'es pas, ça ne doit plus être bien loin, répliqua le jeune facteur avec plus d'aplomb qu'il n'en avait jamais fait preuve dans toute sa vie.

Kevin, reprenant du poil de la bête, souffla avec dédain.

-Je t'obsède donc au point que tu t'imagines des choses. Pfff. C'est misérablement niais et totalement prévisible.

-Pourtant tu n'as toujours pas lâché mon poignet, fit remarquer l'apprenti comédien.

Son interlocuteur le libéra immédiatement et croisa les bras, grognant. Il ne devait pas paraître très crédible avec ses rougeurs. L'air déçu, et du bout des lèvres, il reprit la parole.

-Tu n'as plus… les étoiles.

-Les étoiles ? Répéta Jamie, sans comprendre.

-Depuis qu'on a quitté la piste ; tu n'as plus les étoiles dans tes yeux.

-Est-ce que c'est… une sorte de métaphore ?

Kevin tiqua.

-Non ! C'est littéral ! Répondit-il, clairement irrité. Tu vas me dire que tu ne le sais même pas ?!

-Bah…

-… Non. Non. Hors de question que ce soit moi qui passe pour un cinglé, déclara-t-il en sortant son portable et en branchant l'appareil photo.

Il lui fallait juste une preuve. Juste une photo. Mais… Il ne savait pas selon quoi les étoiles apparaissaient. Le jeune facteur profita alors de son silence pour l'interroger ;

-Je me demandais… Comment tu t'appelles ?

-C'était marqué sur le colis que tu m'as livré.

-Oh. Ah. Je vois. Je m'étais dit que ça pouvait être ton père, ou un frère… Donc… Kevin, c'est ça ?

-Bravo, Einstein.

-Et… Kevin…

-Quoi, encore ?

L'apprenti comédien sourit doucement, un peu gêné mais plein d'espoir.

-Ce baiser que tu as failli me donner tout à l'heure… Je vais y avoir droit, en fin de compte ?

-Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas amoureux de toi, rétorqua le garçon à la peau mate, sur la défensive.

Cette fois, Jamie sembla perdre de son assurance toute neuve.

-Mais… tu aimes danser avec moi, non ? Et tu dois bien me désirer un peu… avec ce qu'on a fait… tu sais…, tenta-t-il.

Désormais, ils étaient aussi écarlates l'un que l'autre. Kevin se racla la gorge.

-Hem… Disons que… Je suis amoureux. De ton regard. Et j'estime… être la seule personne digne d'être regardée comme ça. Donc… En toute logique… je devrais faire en sorte de te garder pour moi seul.

C'était fou ; dit comme ça, la marche à suivre avait l'air tellement évidente. Et, non, la marche en question ne consistait pas à séquestrer le jeune facteur chez lui pour éviter qu'un quelconque rebut d'il ne savait quoi pose la main dessus. Même s'il y avait pensé. Juste un instant. Il porta une main à la joue de l'apprenti comédien.

-Un seul, alors.

Il se pencha vers le visage redevenu rayonnant de Jamie, sentant les mains de son partenaire passer dans son dos. Paupières closes, Kevin entrouvrit les lèvres et prit les commandes du baiser, son ego enflant dangereusement de fierté tandis que le jeune facteur se laissait pleinement faire. Pas à pas, sans cesser de l'embrasser, le garçon à la peau mate fit reculer l'apprenti comédien jusqu'à le plaquer au mur lézardé du bâtiment. Et voilà, ils étaient revenus au point de départ. A croire qu'ils étaient entrés dans une spirale infernale dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se défaire. Ainsi, alors qu'il profitait fiévreusement de l'abandon de Jamie, Kevin se fit une raison ; lui-même ne _voulait_ pas en sortir, de ce cercle vicieux. Il rompit le baiser, s'écartant légèrement et ouvrant les yeux, les étoiles de retour dans ceux de son partenaire. Un instant, il ne percuta pas, puis il fit un bond en arrière, le portable tendu devant lui, pressant en rafale l'icône de la prise de photo.

-Ah, ah ! S'écria-t-il en montrant son œuvre au jeune facteur. Tu vois ?! Il y a des étoiles !

L'apprenti comédien resta un moment interdit, puis il finit par taper du poing dans la paume de sa main.

-Oooh ! Oui ! Je me souviens, maintenant ! J'ai déjà vu Steven avec les mêmes !

-Steven ? Qui c'est, ça ? Questionna le garçon à la peau mate, suspicieux.

-Un ami ! Plutôt petit pour son âge, cheveux bruns et bouclés, toujours avec un t-shirt rose sur le dos !

-… Eh. Une minute. C'est le môme qui fait des trucs bizarres avec sa copine ! Réalisa Kevin. Oh non ! Me dis pas que t'es composé de deux gamins, toi aussi ! Fit-il, épouvanté.

-Que je suis quoi ? Hein ? Non ! D'où tu sors une chose pareille ?

Le plus brun des deux garçons se passa une main sur la figure.

-Non mais est-ce que je suis le seul dans cette ville qui réalise qu'il s'y passe des trucs pas normaux ?!

-Bah… il y a bien eu cette invasion de pastèques, cette main verte dans le ciel et des tas d'autres choses… On s'en rend bien compte, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? Jusqu'à présent, tout le monde s'en porte très bien. Si ça te perturbe tant… il te suffit de déménager mais…

Jamie prit la main libre de Kevin.

-Si tu le faisais, tu ne pourrais plus danser avec moi ni voir ce regard dont tu es amoureux.

Son partenaire regarda l'une des photos qu'il avait prises puis rangea son portable en soupirant.

-Ouais. J'y ai déjà goûté ; ce serait idiot d'y renoncer.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Ceci est mon premier écrit sur ce couple, et sur l'univers auquel il appartient. C'est un peu mièvre, bien que j'ai épuré autant que j'ai pu, notamment en noyant le poisson avec le caractère, hm, particulier de Kevin et les scènes plus osées de danse. Je remercie infiniment Nyan Art de m'avoir fait connaître Steven Universe. Aussi, je vous recommande sa fanfiction "Vers les étoiles", qui est celle qui m'a convaincue de rusher la série ! Sur ce, j'espère que cet O.S vous aura plu !**


End file.
